Confessions of a backup dancer
by filthysmile
Summary: She needed money, he was the hottest thing in the industry, she gets hired as his dancer. What happens when they are forced to pair up and she gets stuck with him, can Miss Harrison survive the life on the road with the Famous Tommy Q? *jommy*
1. Prologue

**IMGi211./albums/bb318/alexzrules/confessions.jpg/img**

**Okay! ive started writing this about a month ago but i guess i have it written down on paper more so i decided to finally post this! i think for at least a few weeks the updates won't be regular but i'll try and keep posting because i really do like the idea of the story! I just think if i dont do it now then i'll never actually post this! Tell me what you think please, the prologue is quite short but i promise the chapters will build up! please tell me what you think, even if you did think it was bad ;) **

**Prologue **

"That's impossible!" Jude cried for the millionth time.

"Look, Miss Harrison, we're sorry your recording time has not been paid for. It's the rules."

"Yes but I'm-" Jude began begging.

"No buts, Goodbye"

She stormed off, sad by the thought of leaving the studio. She only needed about 3 more songs until she could try and send it to labels that will actually sign her. This was just the studio, but it was a way of getting closer to her dream. Her mum promised to take care of the bill for the studio, now it looked like Jude had nothing left. It was all about Sadie. Scratch that, it had always been about Sadie. With all her love to her sister, and the fact she was going through a hard time didn't mean her world needed to stop.

Jude shook her head and decided to let it go. She was going to get yet ANOTHER job to do in-between her shifts at all her other small jobs. Her mind was searching for possibilities for a good pay summer job.

Taking the bus to the mall she took her iPod out and put it on shuffle. Listening to a sad song she switched it quickly, not wanting to cry over her current situation. How did she end up here? Not only 3 months ago she was going to some high up party in a limo with THE Shay for god's sake. Now she looked like someone threw up on her and she forgot to wash, at least that's what she felt like.

God what am I going to do? She thought over and over again.

Jude got up from the bus and began window-shopping. Looking over at the magazine rack she saw the headline "Shay shay has had enough?" smirking to herself, instantly she felt better. It wasn't that Jude was a bitch it was just that Shay crushed her heart and stomped on it a few times so any chance of his and Eden's unhappiness made Jude feel good. Like on top of the world good, or maybe even an I-told-you-so good but either way it was beginning to look up for her.

Walking into her favourite music store she looked through the Cds and picked out 5 but decided on buying only 1, after all she needed the money. Something on the wall caught her eye and she read the poster "BACKUP DANCER NEEDED!" I can do that, Jude thought to herself.

"TOMMY QUICY'S TOUR- AUDITIONS TOMORROW AT THE TORONTO THEATRE OF ART- THINK YOU CAN BE IT? THEN COME UP AND GET A SHOT… IT MIGHT BE YOU!" at the bottom she read the pay, Jude's eyes immediately widened and she decided she might just try out for this job, no matter how lame it sounds.

please please please review! i would really appreciate it! :)

3 a


	2. I'm In

**Prologue Hi! Well this is the latest update everyone! Thank you soo much for the GREAT response I got for the prologue, I hope you like this chapter aswell! The bold bits you'll find out are there for a reason, I was channelling grey's anatomy voiceovers but it's a little different. And they'll also be either in Jude's Pov or general, but mostly Jude's.**

**Thank you so much for the many reviews I got for the prologue! I don't think I've ever gotten that much feedback on anything before! So thank you: bbybty9, Vartan-LoVer, chocolateelephantz, breezyme, NaturalDisaster5012, charley07, DNTCHANGEURMINDTOMMY, gigitax, scrubslover, and tommys21!**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm in**

**How did she ever get here? What did she do to get where she was now? How did she deserve to get here, and the biggest question of them all is did she make the right decision? This is where it all began, right in the middle of the toughest time of her family's lives, her life. **

'What happens if I don't get in? I can't afford that. I need to get in. Is my routine okay? What about the song. They're going to hate it.' Her mind kept arguing, 'I should just leave now, I mean c'mon Lil Tommy Q? Sounds like something Sadie would audition for, Sadie, I'm going to do this for Sadie, she needs me' and that's how she won every argument with herself.

"Jude if you don't stop pacing right now then you'll pull a muscle, sit, relax and don't worry!" Kat said calmly, Jude was getting on her nerves, pacing, pacing and more pacing. Kat was getting dizzier by the minute. She didn't even want to imagine how Jude felt. Her best friend needed support to get through this and Kat was going to be there no matter what.

Kat could understand her friend though, Jude desperately needed money and this was a great summer job for her, touring with Tommy Quincy was as good as it got in the money department, that's the only reason she was doing this, for the money. Anyone who knew Jude Harrison knew that that would be the only reason that she would do this. Lets just say Jude wasn't the greatest Tommy Quincy fan. Quoting Jude in her mind _'Why on earth would anyone ever fall for that manwhore.'_ Kat smiled to herself, but shook her head as she saw Jude fiddling with her top.

Jude was rarely anxious, or worried. As long as Kat had known her Jude was always straight up, blunt and a little on the wild side, so seeing Jude vulnerable was never a good thing. Kat didn't really see why her best friend was worried, her routine rocked and she already went through 3 rounds of elimination, getting through.

"Kat, I need this so badly, it's the best there is out there" Jude said, finally sitting down "You saw all the other jobs, they won't make much difference to me, I need MONEY, serious money" Jude sighed. This was low, even for her. Joining Lil Tommy Q's show as a back up dancer, it wasn't her dream job but she couldn't afford any more recording time, dancing was something she loved and taught back home but if this skill could get her this job she wouldn't mind wasting one summer on a tour bus with the crew, after all she wouldn't have to live with the devil, aka Tommy.

This nickname was earned through a long summer of Boyz Attack records played over and over and over again, there's only so much a girl can take. The records were broken into half and thrown out of the window the minute Sadie moved to college and forgot her CDs; she still has no idea where or how they disappeared. Jude was upset that she couldn't burn them but thought the better of it, she didn't really know if Cds could burn. Sadie did have a sneaky suspicion Jude had done something to them, but never could prove what happened to them as the family move house, to a much smaller home and Sadie never really did bother look for them in their previous home, she could afford to buy the whole signed collection of their Cds anyway- and that's exactly what she did before the whole move thing.

"Jude Harrison, I repeat Jude Harrison" a ball man called out her name, looking around to see who would make his way towards the studio.

Jude stood up nervously and took a Cd case, which held the song that she would dance to. She had a determined look on her face and brushed all her worries aside.

"Good Luck" Kat called, praying in her own mind Jude would get this, she really needed it, and it would give Jude the right amount of confidence because lately Kat knew Jude's life hadn't been all butterflies, and the last thing she needed was yet another rejection.

"Lets get this over with," Jude muttered under her breath. The two girls had to drive out 4 hours to get to the final auditions. There were fewer people here then in Toronto and Jude knew that the main 'judges' would be there, including the devil himself, Tommy Quincy.

"Hello" The bold man smiled at her, he was about her height, little bit shorter than her. "My name is Michael" he greeted her. She had a slight suspicion that he was gay, it was just one of those things about him, he seemed a little too excited to be straight, she didn't know how he had the strength to be so happy all the time, but none the less the happiness rubbed off on her and she became a little more confident.

"Jude," She told him, not really sure of what to say, when they entered the big room. Four people sat behind a big desk, obviously judging the girls that came their way.

She looked around the room, instantly finding herself self-conscious. Jude was worried but also had butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello, Jude Harrison is it?" a posh looking man, with a thick English accent read off a clip board, which obviously held her information, "my name is Liam, I am Gmajour's representative, this is Portia, the costume designer," He pointed to his right, Jude nodded towards her. The woman had a big smile plastered on her face, making Jude smile as well. "This here is Mason, our choreographer, and on the end is Tommy Quincy" Liam said, as if he expected her to squeal or something but Jude just shrugged, not even bothering to smile at him. He sat there with a bored expression on his face and looked a little tired, so she didn't even bother to smile, Jude did, however, look at Mason, and he seemed nice. He looked at her with interest, something that the other two men in the room lacked.

"Tommy, would you like to say something?" Liam pressed Tommy, who was now looking at Jude with interest. Her bold fiery red hair stood out from the other girls, it was a bold statement but he loved it. This one might actually be interesting, he thought to himself, and decided to actually say something.

"Um June, is it?"

"Jude" she replied annoyed, mentally adding 'asshole' at the end of her sentence. He caught onto her annoyed voice, and smirked.

"What makes you think you're good enough for me?" He said the sentence it, of course, had a double meaning.

"Look mister Squinty," she smirked herself, whilst Portia chuckled, something that was not unnoticed by Tommy or Liam, who both glared at her.

"I'm here to dance, that's it. And I'm good" she said confidently, determined to prove herself right, "and right now aren't you the one needing a dancer?" she asked.

"Okay Jude, go on and dance for us "Mason said, loving her confidence and the way she brought Tommy down. The room was filled with uneasiness, with four people not sure of what to expect. She sure had been the boldest one there, and also one of the few girls that weren't there because of Tommy, or at least didn't appear to be.

Music filled the room and everyone's eyes were on Jude. This is it, she thought to herself, forgetting all the concerns she had earlier. One two there, one two three she counted in her mind. And step, kick, twist, turn. And so on, losing herself in the music she forgot about counting and didn't need to be reminded of her dance routine. She knew it perfectly. She was **there**.

"**There"** was a place anyone could rarely describe it was a place where her body and the music combined perfectly to make the dance work. It was also a feeling of doing something right and this feeling that overwhelmed her body made the dance perfect.

Finishing the dance she did a final turn and the music came to a stop, completely in sync with her, leaving 4 very shocked people at the judging table. She was amazing, everyone in the room, including Michael thought. The best they had seen so far. Mixing all types of dance style into the song, Jude showed her ability perfectly.

"You're hired" Liam said in his posh English voice.

"What?" Jude asked, out of breath and shocked, recovering from the hype she just felt.

"You're hired," he said. "But you'll have to colour your hair a different colour he said, "the red is too bright for the stage and will seek too much attention, the spotlight is on Tommy" telling her this, she went as red as her hair. Jude was pissed, her hair was **her** hair and she was not going to change it because of some posh, stuck up, rich dude.

"I am not changing my hair!" she replied angrily,

"Take it or leave it," he told her, a light smile painted on his lips. He could see the determination in her face, and the relief that washed over her face when he told her she was hired. Liam was sure they couldn't get any better than this girl. She was everything they needed and maybe a little more.

"Black will look good on you," Tommy advised wisely, as if he was a hairdresser, earning a glare from Jude. She would colour her hair blonde, just to annoy him.

_What? She was already planning her new hair colour?! _

"Okay, I'll do it. With the money in my bank every week right?" She asked straight out, not bothering to wait for the 'right moment' like other girls would.

"Straight to the point heh?" Liam asked, impressed with Jude, and understanding her a little better. The girl had a little sense of mystery around her. It was like her story was deep, and there was a reason she was doing this. It wasn't about Tommy or about dancing but actually about the money, Liam realised.

"Yes" she replied, looking straight at him.

_This is what it feels like when your poor, _she thought to herself_._

"Yes, the contract will be sent through to you tonight, a messenger will deliver it to your house, you'll sign it and further instructions will be given" He told her sternly.

"You make it sound like I'm going to the army" She told him, not sure of what to make of his 'instructions' and the 'messenger'. It seemed a little suspicious what they were telling her.

"You're not. " Tommy assured her. His eyes sparkling with mischief, and Jude noticed.

"Woken up now, sunshine?" she asked him while his eyes nearly popped out by her direct statement. Okay so he did fall asleep during the previous performance, and was awakened by squeals, how the hell did she know that? He was sure he was awake right now, he didn't know who couldn't be during her breath taking performance. Maybe he would talk to mason about changing the choreography a bit, and he planned on getting her help. This girl was good. He realised that she had a familiar face and hoped that she wasn't one of the girls he had a fling with, the last thing she needed was a crazy ex on his case, but his mind told him that he wouldn't have forgotten Jude.

Tommy was lost for words and noticed Jude's wide grin, he decided it was there because of his embarrassment and not because she just got the most desired dance job in the world.

"Well Miss Harrison we'll be looking forward to seeing you later" Liam said and motioned for Michael to take Jude outside.

"Bye" She told all of them and Tommy winked at her, making her roll her eyes, something that Tommy did notice. She left him there trying to figure her out.

Outside Jude screamed louder then all the bibmbos before her, her scream heard through the large studio doors, where 4 people were discussing this new backup dancer that would make this tour really interesting, at least for Tommy things were looking up. Jude would add a spark to this experience and maybe she'll make his robot like boss lighten up a little, at least he hoped so. Washing the thoughts out of his mind he joined in the conversation only to be interrupted by a muffled scream outside.

"I'M IN!!" she yelled and joined Kat at jumping up and down, squealing like an idiot. Happiness washed over Jude's body. Things were looking up for her too.

Please tell me what you think, even if it was bad!

Preview for the next chapter:

_**When you look at your own life you reflect on all the things you've learned. The only think I know is my pin number and who wore what at the Oscars. My life wasn't bad exactly. Being invited to all the A-list parties isn't bad; I just never really got myself famous. In wanted to be famous because of my talent, and not because I knew Paris Hilton, who is as dumb, as she seems by the way. I remember the first time I was introduced to her she squealed, "Be my BFF!"**_


	3. Shopping heals the soul

_A/N: Well I gotta tell you most of you have caught onto Jude having a ruff background, which is kind of good. I have to warn you though she was actually happy, but you'll see that anyway. I wanted to get the idea of Jude and Sadie having a good relationship in this chapter. Jude will get to see Tommy in chapter 3! Which isn't yet written but chapter 4 is :P ! _

Thank you so much for the kind response on this story1 I've never had this much feedback so early before! You reviews make me smile! So thank you so much! Please tell me what you think, and how I can improve!

Chapter 2Shopping heals the soul

_**There comes a point in your life where everything goes wrong. When I say everything I mean everything. It was abnormal for everything in life to go perfectly- at least that's what I found out a month ago. The parties had to stop, the money had to stop. My life had to stop. But I won't let anyone see what's really going on, because like it or not I need to be strong, not just for mum and Sadie but for me. I need to be strong for me. Only for me. **_

_**When you look at your own life you reflect on all the things you've learned. The only think I know is my pin number and who wore what at the Oscars. My life wasn't bad exactly. Being invited to all the A-list parties isn't bad; I just never really got myself famous. In wanted to be famous because of my talent, and not because I knew Paris Hilton, who is as dumb, as she seems by the way. I remember the first time I was introduced to her she squealed, "Be my BFF!" **_

_**Maybe that was just my forte, I was stubborn, even though I didn't want to admit it, and I was a family girl. That was always my priority. You hurt my family; I'll make you burn out so fast you wouldn't be able to say ow. Which leads me to this, my last night I wanted to spend with my sister.**_

The pair went shopping, Sadie insisting to pay for the 13 Cds Jude picked out to keep her company in England. Well at least that's where she'll be for the next 2 weeks, learning the routines.

Jude was excited, after all it was a world tour and it would take up a lot of time, and she wasn't sure she'd be back home to September but truly she counted up that if the tour went on until then maybe she'll be able to get her own place and even finish recording her first album, and this would open up doors for her. Her mother didn't get it and since her dad was in jail Jude didn't really care what he thought. Sadie was the only thing that concerned Jude.

Next the two sisters, arm in arm, made a stop at the sports shop.

"Jude Anna Harrison, I said we're going" Sadie pushed Jude –literally- into Sports world. They went up to the dance floor and Jude immediately went to look at the racks of endless dance clothes that hung there.

"What do you need?" Sadie asked, knowing Jude had a list of things she needed to purchase, and she also knew her sister would never actually say anything to anyone. She'd find her own way of paying for the things she needed, that was just Jude being Jude and Sadie knew that and also she felt responsible for Jude's new job and not in a good way either.

"Well, pretty much everything. We'll be going to loads of different countries but I guess summer stuff the most, coz you know it'll get hot. I'll have to get some more shoes and stuff but I'm sure just shorts and tops will be fine." Jude said thoughtfully, mentally adding things to her list, Sadie didn't ask for the whole thing so why should Jude tell her that she'd be getting lots of other stuff. It didn't matter, at least Jude told herself it didn't.

"Okay," Sadie said, took a large buggy and began putting size 8 clothes into it. Jude began to protest but decided against it, after all when Sadie was in her zone, and then it was better not to argue.

"Orange?" Jude laughed as Sadie put a florescent orange costume into the buggy.

"Would you prefer pink?" Sadie pointed out, and shut Jude up altogether.

"What do you think?" Jude asked as she held up a top that would stop at her belly button.

"Well get it in red, coz otherwise it'll look slutty" Sadie said thoughtfully, making Jude laugh.

"What?" Her sister asked defensively.

"Who would've thought YOU thought about something being too slutty" Jude said between giggles, and to her surprise Sadie joined.

That was how the whole time spent inside that shop was, Jude would try something hideous on and they'd laugh till both were on the floor.

This time Sadie made Jude try on a peacock costume, she didn't know why but Jude did. Now she was stuck in the most hideous thing she had ever tried on and her body itched like hell. The only assistant available was a very cute guy.

"Excuse, um my sister is kind of stuck?" Sadie said in-between giggles.

"Define stuck," He said, as if trying to imitate Chuck from gossip girl, which only sent Sadie over the edge more.

"Sadie!" Jude moaned from behind the curtain. "Help." Came out a bit desperate but she didn't care, anything to get out of the suit.

"Oh sis. Guess who I've gotten to help!" Sadie said very seriously.

"A nice lady?"" Jude asked hopefully.

"Nope, Jude meet Billy!" Sadie said, in the most blonde voice she could master.

Jude sent her a glare and smiled sweetly at her sister.

She was stuck in a peacock costume that made her legs look 3 times thinner and on her butt were feathers that rose up so she couldn't sit down. The zip was digging into her side and Jude decided that she'd kill Sadie later on, after all the night was young, and maybe after the killing she could get her sister's yellow Jimmy Choos? Hopefully she would.

"Okay, lets get you out of this" Billy the helper said, ogling Jude's body, which made Jude roll her eyes, and Sadie laugh even harder.

"I'm glad you find this funny" Jude said, the evilness in her voice evident. Noticing this Sadie gulped, and thought of possibilities that Jude could take to kill her, after all if Jude did something like this to her, Sadie would make sure that Jude died a slow and painful death.

After Billy the oggler freed Jude from the hideous peacock costume, and attempted to get Jude's number, she headed to the counter to pay, but Sadie beat her to it.

"I'm paying," She declared firmly, making Jude roll her eyes.

"No I am, I know you don't have much money right now but this job will pay this" Jude motioned at a pile of clothes, and also it will pay for a little more, Jude added in her mind.

"Look Jude, I know you think I don't know exactly what this job is about but I do, and thank you, now I WANT to repay you" Sadie said thoughtfully, trying to think of other stuff Jude will need, after all this is Tommy QUINCY'S tour. Her sister needed to look her best. Which was a great cause to get Jude some evening wardrobe.

"Sades-" Jude stopped as Sadie opened her purse and Jude saw the amount of multicoloured credit cards her sister held in there.

"No." Sadie cut her sister short, and Sadie didn't notice that her sister was in a daze.

"Fine, then I won't kill you" Jude said to Sadie, who smiled at her siter.

"Fine, maybe I'll let you borrow those yellow shoes you like then" Sadie said playfully, knowing that Jude had been after those for a month.

"Borrow? Sheesh I'm taking them!"

And so the war began again.

-x-x-x-

Both girls made their way to go get Jude 'formal', well in Jude's mind slutty, clothes. Sadie said that she'd even give Jude her jean skirt that Jude only got to borrow on special occasions so obediently Jude tried everything Sadie gave her on, and she had to admit any guy would've been lucky to have her. Sadie sure did know how to use her magic.

Next Jude decided to actually take Sadie to the makeup department, and they spent lots of money basically getting Jude all new make up, which is silly really because Jude would have to have wallpaper on her face every single show. She had watched Tommy Quincy's 2 tours and this would be his third. She was also forced to borrow all of his CDs from Sadie who kept them by her bedside table like a bible.

Jude had to admit some of his music weren't bad but some of it was just too soppy. She saw that those soppy songs weren't actually written by him, and the good ones he wrote himself. She found that quite interesting. She had skimmed through his bio but didn't really study him, after all why should she? As far as Jude was concerned Tommy Quincy was a womanising, annoying brat who got whatever he wanted. All she had top do was dance in the background and that's it, all she needed was the money and she didn't need friendly ties, or even worse- a relationship.

-x-x-x-

The two sisters made their way home on the bus. They were flooded with multiple bags and Jude was quite surprised that Sadie restrained herself from getting anything- which was a first. When they got home both looked up at the home, both thinking the exact same thing.

I don't want to go in.

Inside their mother was home, and in turn they'll be back to feeling guilty and seeing their mother try to get 'over' their father. You see both girls weren't allowed to visit him, and neither really wanted to but still, deep down all three of them knew they wanted to see him, go and check if he's actually alive.

The only problem is not the fact that Victoria said they couldn't but because mentally neither could go on and see him. It was just a bit too hard to think that he was the man that ruined everything; at least that's how Jude saw it. And even though Sadie or her mom would never admit it, so did they.

Jude used to be very close with her father, but since everything happened she had drifted apart most form him. She just excluded herself from him. Jude still had her letter that was left for her with her acoustic but she never did open it, maybe someday she would but that day wasn't coming anytime soon.

The letter was left on her bed that day, but Jude couldn't bring herself to open it. She needed to hate him. He knew she did as well because she was the only one he said goodbye to; in turn she slapped him hard and told him that she didn't ever want to see him again.

"You're not living, till you're living, living with me," Jude sang softly, Shay filling her mind for some peculiar reason. He was another arse in her life. Correction, he WAS in her life.

"What do you say we leg it?" Sadie interrupted.

"Bags?" Jude stated, her head pointing to the mass of bags at both the girls' feet.

"Well we could leave them in the garage?" Sadie said, smiling at her idea.

"Okay, and then go to that-"

"Ice-cream place!" Sadie finished and both girls left the bags in the garage and legged it across the park, laughing and smiling, and most of all making all of their problems seem like butterflies in the sky, free and careless. Not caring about the world.


	4. Jetting off to England

_A/N: __Alright, another update! Sorry it took me so long to get out, I just didn't seem to get too inspired. I don't think you get an update for this story for, well, at least a week because I need to last the last chapter for Becoming Me (My other story). Having said that I have got the chapter typed up but that's because I was awkward and wrote the chapter before this one ages ago. I just need to change things up and you might get it sooner! _

_Lets see this chapter will bring you some Jude and Tommy fluff and we learnt more about Jude. Hope you like the chapter and please leave a review, constructive criticism is very welcome!_

**Chapter 3**

_**Jetting off to England**_

**All my life I remember that the prospect of change excited me. I guess I thought that change was good, and it earned you new friends, and new memories. The idea of going on tour though as a BACKUP dancer didn't seem so good. Ever since I was a girl I always thought of going on tour as the lead singer not a dancer, and I guess this just brought me back to reality. I had to fight for my dream but what can I do when the dream I want is somewhere up in space, and I just happen to be somewhere frozen in the ocean?**

**Right, try and get out. The only problem is though a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do, and this girl needed money, so alas her dream would have to wait. **

Jude watched as her mother wept hysterically. She was hugging Sadie, who was crying too.

"I'm not dieing" Jude told both of them.

_Oops wrong thing to say_. Jude thought to herself. That sentence made her mother cry even harder.

"Okay mum, don't worry its just for a few months, and I'll call and I'll send post cards." Jude tried to convince her mother, who just looked up and said "Really?" this was, of course, said through sniffing, and sounded a little too croaky.

"Yes, I promise." Jude said like a good daughter. Sadie could almost imagine a halo around her sister's head. Considering she was wearing ripped jeans and a bright red tank top that read in black letters 'don't mess with me', the halo got knocked off immediately and replaced by two horns and a tail.

Sadie cast an apologetic glance towards Jude and the two sisters came to a mutual agreement for Jude to leave. They'd already said their goodbyes last night, and both cried just like their mother is right now.

The night was full of joy and reminiscing. The time when Jude and Sadie went to camp for a week, ad the time when they first moved to LA. Those were the memories that they wanted to keep and to remember, for all Jude knew Sadie might not get through this, the illness has vowed to kill her, but the two keep fighting, and Jude knew she'd never stop.

Jude hugged them both and made her way to the black Mercedes waiting, her luggage already inside the boot.

She waved and sent an apologetic smile towards Sadie, who had started crying again, watching her baby sister pull out of their tiny house. Sadie said a silent prayer that everything would turn out okay, and that this wouldn't be the last time she'd be seeing her.

-x-x-x-

"Wow, you've got one teary family" Came a humorous voice from the front of the car, it made Jude chuckle. The voice held lots of humour, and she could tell the man behind the wheel felt sympathy for her, after all it didn't take much to figure out they were one crazy family.

"Yeah I do" Jude agreed with the stranger.

"The name's Rick, by the way. I'll be your driver. Well I drive the cars for Mr. Mills." He explained, and turned around sending Jude a quick smile, which she returned but then the name clicked in her head, and her heart sped up and she felt sick.

"Mr. Mills?" Jude gulped.

"Yeah, the boss of the company," Rick began, but Jude cut him short.

"Oh believe me I know WHO Mr. Mills is I just wasn't expecting that I'd get the HOUNOURABLE privilege to meet him" Jude said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"AH, I see you've met him then" Rick said knowingly, and looked at her through the mirror.

"Yes, you're right I've had the pleasure" Jude said, rolling her eyes once more at the unpleasant memory.

"Okay, change of topic." Rick said out loud, earning a stiff laugh from Jude, but after a while it softened and both began to laugh.

"Keep your eyes on the road" Jude warned, and Rick nodded.

Jude chuckled softly and realised that this summer would turn out interesting. She had already met a friend; and found out she'd be going to G-Majour for the rehearsals. Although Rick didn't actually say they were going to G-Majour, but the Music Company and Darious clicked with London, and an "exciting summer full of possibilities" as the little messenger person said. Could Jude live through it all though?

"We're here!" He exclaimed loudly and got out of the car to open Jude's door. She gratefully accepted and waited as he pulled her suitcases out of the car. Rick then called someone and then led her inside the airport.

"Hum, lets see. I'ma call Mr. Quincy, and the two off you can jet off to London, I'll be making my way later tonight. Gotta take care of some business first" Rick began babbling on and Jude processed the information. Jet. Tommy. Quincy. Alone. London. LLOOOOOONNNGGGG. Trip. Shit.

Get over yourself Jude; this is so not like your flings. It's a JOB. Right, a job. And you can totally ignore Tommy. He needs you.

TO DANCE.

Right he needs you to dance.

"Rick " Tommy greeted the young man. Jude finally studied him. Rick had short black hair, and wore crisp black trousers, and a blue shirt tucked in. He really did look like a chauffer. His eyes were a shining green and his lips were slim, a deep pink colour. She noticed Tommy's wide blue eyes studying her, and she chuckled softly at the saying on her top, she raised her eyebrows, wondering what he was doing looking **there** anyway.

"Bye guys, don't have **too **much fun" Rick said, and sent Jude a knowing smile, she rolled her eyes in response.

"Contrary to what you think I'm not a slut." She called after him, and made him laugh. She began to chuckle herself and decided that she could trust Rick, there was just something about him.

"So are you implying that everything I date is a slut?" Tommy said, with raised eyebrows.

Jude began to laugh hysterically.

"You just admitted it. **Everything** YOU date." She said in between giggles. He just sighed loudly and let out a frustrated groan. It has been what, 2 minutes that he's been with this girl and she already embarrassed him, and insulted him AND was laughing hard AT him.

Joining in with her, they made their way to get the tickets. Falling into a comfortable silence Tommy noticed that when out of nowhere a photographer began snapping pictures of them together, he nudged Jude and told her to keep her head down. Tommy made a call and the security guards were already dragging the poor man away.

"Poor old man" Jude said, shaking her head in the direction that the guards took him.

"Well if they kept their noses out of my business they wouldn't need to be taken away" Tommy said, slightly annoyed at her immaturity. Paparazzi annoyed him to no end.

"Yeah, I suppose they can get quite annoying, I always found the pervy ones the worst" Jude said, making Tommy raise his eyebrows. Paparazzi?

Mind you, she did look awfully familiar and it was absolutely killing him to find out how he knew her face. As he thought before, Tommy prayed she wasn't one of his 'acquaintances'.

"And you know how?" Tommy asked, curious.

Rolling her eyes at his question, she realised that the red hair was a distinct difference to what it was normally like. She missed the blonde but the red suited her anyway.

"Long story." She replied, hesitantly and he noticed.

"We have the whole flight." He smirked, hinting to other ungodly things they could do.

"Trust me I won't be sharing **anything** with you" She must've caught on, because she smiled sweetly at him, playing the bluff card.

"Is that a promise?" Two can play that game, he thought, but decided to make sure this relationship would be work only- yeah right, he couldn't wait.

"Yes."

"Good."

With that both made their way to the VIP plane area and there was a dark haired woman at the desk. Jude instantly recognised her. Her name was Rosie. She usually worked in the LA airport.

"Miss Johnson" She greeted from behind the desk, making Jude go red. This was not going according to plan, she thought, glancing dangerously at Tommy. I wonder if he's caught on.

"Rosie, I've told you millions of times. Jude, just call me that" She sent a woman a warm smile, and then she began again. "Well we've got reservations under the name-" Jude looked at Tommy, not actually sure what the name was.

"Well look under Tom Quincy or G-Majour." He said, casting a glance towards Jude.

_Miss Johnson? As in the daughter of the multi millionaire who got put into prison? Nah couldn't be why would she be going on tour and anyways she seems like she needs the money_. Tommy thought to himself, puzzled.

"So Miss Harrison and Tommy Quincy." Rosie said, reading the screen in front of her. She raised her eyebrows at Jude's name and Jude, in response, simply shrugged.

"That's us," She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face, Tommy could tell it was fake though.

After a few minutes both went to check-ins and then made their way into duty-free.

"Miss Johnson?" He asked, a bit unsure of the scene that played just minutes before. She looked nothing like the famous blonde though.

She shrugged it off by saying, "Don't ask," And waved her hand in the air, motioning for him to shut up.

"What ever you say, Jude." He said her name, smirking.

"**Harrison** will have to do." Tommy added, huskily implying something.

"As if you wanted anything else." She rolled her eyes, and sent him sly smile. She could use this opportunity but she really didn't think it would be too good to do.

"Ohh, are you implying something there, **Harrison**?" He raised both his eyebrows and put his hand on her lower back, gently sloping it down to her arse.

Her eyes travelled down to his arm and she smirked at him, leaning into.

"Well, are you trying to tell me something, **Quincy**?" She smirked, and he just smiled at her.

Jude decided to tease him a bit. Her mouth went over to his ear and she grazed his lips softly, she whispered huskily into his ear "Because I've promised to be a good girl **Quincy**" With that she leaned back, smiled at him and made her way in front of him, to one of the many make up departments.

Tommy stood there, shocked and a bit flustered- which was highly unusual. Normally he'd have a girl in a state like this, never the other way around. But then again this wasn't any girl and the more time he spent with her the more he realised that this was Jude. Miss Johnson or Miss Harrison. He still didn't know which one, but he intended to find out.

"Hey Jude, wait up."

**An/ Please leave a review! Hope you liked the chapter. Any advice? Thoughts? **


	5. Liers, Cheaters and beyond

_Chapter 4_

_A/N: sorry a day late, but as promised the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy and its my first time writing in POV so I hope its good. Please leave any comments, and tell me what you think._

_I need all of your help! Currently I'm thinking of Tommy CD in this story. His first Single will be Heartbreaker (hint hint everyone :P massive spoiler here) but I've no clue on any other songs. Heres where (I hope) you come in. I want to know the songs you'd like to see on the album, and remember some of these have to be completely crap, and others amazing! So please, PLEASE help me out here!_

_Enjoy. Tell me what you think ;). and give me your ideas. Please._

**Chapter 4**

**Lyres, cheaters and beyond**

**Experience. That word has been used in so many ways; sometimes you don't just stop and think what it actually means. To different people the word means different things. To me I just think of different, unfortunate situations I had experienced. Though I might sound bitter its true- experience might be a good thing for some people but to me it screams LIAR, CHEATER and, of course, a big sign: STAY AWAY.**

**Now not everything is bad, but I find you always have to be careful of what you say around certain people. The more guard you let down the deeper they'll cut you in the end. But it's hard to act all the time. From time to time, you do trust people and you don't let those three things bother you and ENJOY the experience you're sharing with that person who you find you trust. And for once you let your guard down.**

"Jude I refuse to go into another makeup store!" cried Tommy loudly with Jude leading the way into yet another section of duty-free. This was her favourite part of flying but apparently Tommy hated it.

"Jeez chill Tommy, I'm not going to a makeup store, just the perfume section" She smiled sweetly at him and he sighed loudly.

"Then I promise we'll go and buy some clothes!" she said, and flashed him a grin over her shoulder.

Tommy was getting fed up. Their private jet was already waiting for them, but Jude had insisted they stayed for an hour and shop. She'd flirted a little so he gave in. Now he wished he didn't buy her charm. They had already spent three hours in the makeup section, and he was sure that now she was just torturing him. Being a gentlemen he was he offered to buy everything but she insisted that she'd buy her own stuff, so now he had to buy something with her, just so she doesn't have to buy anything. Who knew how long this girl would take putting a pin in? He sure didn't and he wasn't about to test fate.

"Jude, please!"

"Tommy get over it. I need to smell nice" he was sure she bites by now. Damn women, Tommy thought.

"Fine"

_Three hours later. _

"Finally." Tommy sighed as he sat down in his comfy seat on the plane. "Only took you six hours to buy the whole clothes section," he said sarcastically just as Jude took her seat next to him, smiling widely.

"I don't know what your problem is. Don't you ever go shopping with your girlfriend?" She asked, curiously.

"My what? I thought we were clear about my bachelor personality." Tommy said, a bit shocked she didn't know.

"Yes but I'm sure somewhere down the line you had to have at least ONE girlfriend." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well…" Tommy tried to think. The first and the last girlfriend he had was Angie.

Jude laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tommy asked, smiling at her. There was something contagious about her laugh.

"No, your face. You're actually trying to think." Jude said, her laughter quieting down.

"Yes Harrison I am. Its just not working" Tommy told her rubbing his head.

"Whatever, I don't want to go into your deep and 'troubled' past" She quoted the word troubled and sight contently.

Tommy watched her for a second. Jude's long red hair shone under the artificial lightning and she smiled for some odd reason. He got the sudden urge to kiss her, but restrained himself, after all this was just day 1 of his long, torturous summer. Apparently D can't decide weather to put Shay or Eden as his opening act. With shay he's stuck with a stuck up little kid, who's too cocky for his own good. Well with Eden he's stuck with basically a slut.

The other crew were all very nice, and he thought that most the dancers will be from his old tour. Tommy's thoughts quickly drifted back to Jude and he looked over at her again. She was concentrating very hard on finding a certain song on her iPhone (wait, what? She's got an iPhone?).

"Quit looking at me Tommy" Jude barked suddenly, never once looking up from her phone.

"Just admiring what's there Harrison." He smirked, watching for any reaction from her.

"Well refrain from doing so, or if you absolutely can't tear your eyes off of me then please don't try and bur holes in my head" again she said this withought once looking up.

_Hey, I never noticed that shopping makes women irritable_, Tommy thought.

With that last thought he closed his eyes and drifted of into peaceful sleep.

**Jude POV**

I was looking out the window, staring at the blue sky. I looked over at Tommy who was asleep. Sighing, a single tear rolled down my cheek. Get yourself together Jude; you can do this, my mind kept on shouting in my head. What the hell is wrong with me? Get yourself together. I mean I've just had a great guy take me out shopping, technically it was my fault he got so frustrated but I blame it on the other people around- airports can cause that amount of stress. I basically dragged Tommy everywhere, just to piss him off that little bit more.

"Miss Harrison?" the stewardess said my name, making me jump.

"Yes" I replied quietly and smiled at the lady.

"These are for you" She gave me a bunch of red roses, making me raise my eyebrow. I heard Tommy stir beside me but ignored him, anyway what do I care what he thinks about someone sending me roses. I don't; like him in that way, right? Yes I do not like him like that. He's just a good friend. A colleague. Damn those eyes, and the body and the… no stop. Just friends.

"And who may I ask gave me these?" I asked, hoping the lady knew, as if I needed a reminder already. I knew what unfortunate soul would give me these. But I brushed the thoughts away, maybe JJ was trying to humour me and send me flowers.

"Uhm a young man gave us these to give to you during your flight, someone mentioned it and I decided to give these to you know" she explained, smiling down at me. Don't you hate it when these people smile at you, their rehearsed, 'I'm going to make you happy' smile. Sometimes you want to scream at them I don't pay your wages, but no! They still smile the creepiest smile.

I didn't like this 'young man' business, and I knew for a fact that someone who bought these for me must've been rich, which confused me even more because the only person I knew would do this is Shay.

Shay.

Oh god, not him. I silently begged him to stay far, far, farrrrrr away from me on this trip. I knew Darious was his uncle but maybe I was lucky enough for him to still be on tour. And the sad thing is, **I knew** he came back about a month ago. (Don't forget with Eden – if that is that devil's name, I swear she's like Satan himself, but whatever I don't care, right?)

"Okay thanks" I said dismissing the lady, looking nervously at the red flowers.

"Well someone must really like you" Tommy said cockily, obviously woken up now. When did he open his eyes? Those beautiful sea coloured eyes (JUST FRIENDS JUDE JUST FRIENDS!)

I didn't even notice I was staring so intensely at the damn flowers.

"The devil himself is up, oh joy" I muttered, not even bothering to look up.

"You going to look at the card?" He asked, obviously curious who my admirer was.

"No actually I know who these are from" With that I tore of the card and scrunched it up, tossing it away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked warily. Oh please, plane? Flowers? So cliché and only Shay would bother with red roses, apparently he still remembered my love for the thorny flowers, but didn't remember enough to know what my favourite flower was.

"Grow up Tommy" I said bitterly, took my notebook with me and went into the loos for some time alone. I needed to write a song.

-x-x-x-

Tommy POV

What the hell is her problem? All I asked was if she wanted to throw that note away, and I nearly got my head bitten off. She really does have a problem with me, why I don't know but I'm going to find out even if she kills me.

Now where's that note.

I saw the note lying on the ground of the plane; shaking my head I picked it up. What should I do? Well she knows who its from but why doesn't she just open it? Curiosity took over me and I felt I needed to open it.

'_Hey Jude,_

_Look I'm sorry; Eden and me are over,_

_I love you so, so much_

_I hope to speak to you soon,_

_Call me _

_Love Shay_

_xxx'_

Shay, shay? Wow this girl good. Call me? And this guy is useless, you never ask a girl to call you unless it's a one-night stand. I guess he is as stupid as the tabloids make him out to be.

Let me explain, see, him and me are rivals, we are always compared and we generally can't stand each other. The only think we have in common is Darious Mills. My manager, well he just has my contract and he also happens to be Shay's uncle.

Well I thought Jude looked familiar. That's how I know her! She used to date shay. I remember now. God, here she comes, she looks cute when she's angry. Shoving the note quickly into my pocket I looked up to see her standing over me.

"Where's the stupid note?" she asked angrily, obviously remembering she left it here.

"I got the stewardess to take it back and throw it away," I said casually, hoping she wouldn't see through my lying.

"Tommy, believe it or not I'm actually quite good at seeing when a person is lying to me" she responded. Damn, how'd she know? I guess I'm to use to having bimbos around me to notice anyone like her. Wow, did I just call my 'acquaintances' bimbos, first sluts now this? I need to get away from this girl. ASAP. I never admire anyone, and here I am hung over a red-haired teenage girl who looks so cute when she's angry, and ooh her eyes grow even wider (Am I staring too much, really? Thought so. Oh no there's that look that only women can master, damn them)

"I've had practise with lyres," She said bitterly, obviously referring to Shay. So she doesn't love him, and by the looks of the smeared mascara she **did** love him.

Unsure of what to do I pulled out the note from my pocket and let her have it.

"Unbelievable!" she cried out seeing the message inside the note, Jude got out her guitar case which was positioned in the baggage shelf above our heads. Hey how come I didn't notice that she had a guitar? She made her way to her seat and I noticed she had a leather notebook in her hands. Taking here acoustic guitar out she sat there strumming cords, I was just staring.

"Go find something better to do" she said, obviously really into this song she's making up. I just sat there in awe; I didn't know she was so good. She looked like a professional, completely in the zone.

"Seriously listen to you iPod or something," she said in an annoyed voice, I just ignored her and continued looking at the broken girl before me.

-x-x-x-

Jude POV

God why does he keep starring? It's not my fault I need to play something or I will be crabby and I've still got my hair to dye today. Really I do not mean to be rude but shay, he has that effect on me. I want to kill everything in one mile's radius from me, and to be honest it's not even my fault.

I felt words flow out of my mouth, no need to even be looking at the lyrics that I wrote down in the bathroom. It just came naturally.

I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
and I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the oneFlashback

"Shay?" I asked through tears. Sades gave me this magazine showing my boyfriend of about 6 months whith this new skank Eden. They were holding hands in this shopping ceneter in Malibu. "Its nothing Jude, just some publicity stunt." He kept on telling me over and over again, and I foolishly believed him

**  
You had all the chances in the world  
to let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?  
**

For the next few months Shay was traveling around the world but always had time for me. We went to parties and for those few months I really did believe he wasn't cheating.

**  
Are you even listening when I talk to you  
Do you even care what I'm going through  
Your eyes staring  
They're staring right through me  
You were right there but its like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt  
that you gave up on me to be with her  
Revenge is sweeter then you ever were  
**

I trusted him with my family issues and everything else that went on in my life but he just stared at me blankly, not really caring about me. It all went down the hill ever since.

**  
I'm so mad at you right now  
and I can't even find the words  
and you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
when I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?**

Of course Eden got involed aswell, claiming to be his girlfriend over tv and everything else. Claiming that he was cheating on her with ME. I mean c'mon this was just getting too rediculous and he never even defended me. He wanted me to belive it was her fault.

Are you even listening when I talk to you  
Do you even care what I'm going through  
Your eyes staring  
They're staring right through me  
You were right there but it's like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt  
that you gave up on me to be with her  
Revenge is sweeter then you ever were  
Revenge is sweeter then you ever were

Eventually he did go out with her, it makining the hot list news that they were officially an 'IT' couple. Whatever, give me a break, she cheated on him soon after, which is why he wants me back. I guess shay did have enough of her 'character' (or as I like to call it bitcherality- cross between bitchiness and desperate,), at least he knows what it feels like.

**  
Nothing can save you  
now that's it's over  
I guess that you'll find out  
when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now  
'Cause I just don't care  
**

The only problem is I couldn't care less. He just makes me angry. I want to yell, scream, shout and punch him hard. Nothing more. I just want revenge.

**  
Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing  
**

And if he's stupid enough to follow me around then I will get it.

**  
Are you even listening when I talk to you  
Do you even care what I'm going through  
Your eyes staring  
They're staring right through me  
You were right there but it's like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt  
when you gave up on me to be with her  
Revenge is sweeter then you ever were  
Revenge is sweeter then you ever were**

I've no idea how but im going ot make him pay, somehow when our paths meet again I'm going to make him regret for the pain he'd caused.

Looking up, I saw Tommy's wide eyes. Rolling my as eyes got up, put my guitar back, closed my notebook and got back into my seat. Closing my eyes I began on my revenge plan, softly drifting off to sleep, thinking of ways to castrate Shay.

**_so what do you guys think? please give me some of your song ideas!_**


	6. What happens next

_Hey everyone! I'd like to thanks promgirl1213 for betaing this chapter for me! As of now I'm going on holiday on the 6__th__ till the 28 but I will try and write something in that time. But until then, if I can't write anything up before then, this will be the last chapter you'll be getting before September. _

_Thanks for all of the response on this story, it really means a lot! __ and please tell me what you think! _

**What happens next?**

**Whatever happened to self-control? I mean when you're around someone you like it just slips, and you let loose. I guess that's why I'm a bitch most of the time, its not because I want to be like that. But, because I've been betrayed –gasp (I could just imagine my former 'friends' saying that)- so many times, I just don't know what to do anymore. (Don't I sound like my sister?)**

**Funny I never thought all these things before I had to do this. I mean admitting your emotions to random people, and even to yourself, is pure stress. Also you realise how insignificant your life is, just as Heidi Klum always said (yes I do watch Project Runway-blame Sadie) "One day you're in and the next day you're out". But when you're not used to being out, you make yourself fit in.**

Jude looked out of her tiny window. She had become an emotional wreck over this trip, somehow she just lost it. Her plan to keep Tommy (or any other boy, man or whatever) away had been destroyed. She had two options:

1. Accept the fact she was a magnet to trouble a.k.a. any male with legs)  
2. Be cold hearted and keep sending Tommy mixed signals.

She chose the first option; she had 4+ months with him on a TOUR BUS. She was meant to make friends. After all, it couldn't hurt to go around the A-list parties again. She had to make sure not to get recognised though, and seeing as she was panning to go blonde again that might be a problem with some of the 'old' A-listers around. The other people 'in' wouldn't know any better. She'd coloured her hair 2 moths into her relationship with Shay, granted her hair was shorter then, and had black at the back.

She felt Tommy squeeze her hand lightly, and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time. Laughing quietly they said "You first" at the same time as well. Jude just smiled widely and motioned him to go first.

"I was just too curious, I mean any guy would be. If you get what I mean. You're pretty, and I'm sure a LOT of trouble. I've had trouble keeping my emotions under control, and I've known you for what? 5, 6 hours? But still, I was a curious idiot, and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, shay's a kid, and an idiot. He made the wrong choice." He said honestly, surprising Jude, and himself more so. Tommy wasn't one to 'sweeten' the girls up; he had a firm belief that if he didn't have any emotional contact with them, it would be easier in the morning.

"Well my turn. Surprisingly" She said with a pause, as he raised his eyebrows with a smile. "That means a lot. I'm sorry I've been on and off this flight. I mean I have my reasons but still every time you do something wrong I bite your head off, and that's just wrong because I've known you less then a day but I feel like we're an old married couple." She admitted honestly, and went a bit pale at realising what she just said.

Tommy being, well, Tommy, used this opportunity wisely, he leaned in and whispered softly into her ear "We could get the next plane to Vegas and fulfil that interesting revelation of yours". He chuckled at her pale face, and she hit his arm lightly.

"First off we're half way across the ocean, I doubt we can get a quick flight to Vegas. And second I don't want a quick wedding" She said seriously, and then cracked a smile, which Tommy now returned.

"I agree. I mean not that you can hold me to this" Tommy winked at her, and Jude just laughed in return. "But I've had a quickie wedding and lets just say its not fun dealing with the consequences" He told her wisely. Tommy actually surprised himself this time, he wasn't one to talk about his past and admitting something that HADN'T reached the tabloids was a first for Tommy. Normally he only trusted Kwest with stuff like this, but of course he hadn't even told Kwest he wanted to be 'prince charming' and give his 'Cinderella' the perfect white wedding. Sometimes he doubted himself. Could he ever get that close to any girl?

"Who knew Lil' Tommy Q was a softie, huh? Who should I call first? The daily star?" Jude joked, and laughed at Tommy's shocked face. He knew that he would never live this one down with Jude, and to his own annoyance his heart told him he didn't mind.

Jude's radiant smile lit up his face and he joined in her laughter. The flight was beginning to be a lot of fun.

-x-x-x-

(Jude POV)

"Hello we've arrived in London, UK. The local time is now 10 AM, the temperature 18 degrees. I hope you've enjoyed the flight with British Airways. Have a good day." The pilot said through the invisible speakers on the plane. Both Tommy and I stood up and sighed heavily. I sighed because I didn't want to go and see Darius, and get my hair done. Tommy… I don't know. We both enjoyed the flight terribly, comparing favourites and just talking about the most random things. I mean it was good in most ways but I get the feeling I'm treading on thin water, like I told my system I needed to hate Tommy but something just keeps drawing me to him. Its weird, I never thought I could get used to someone that quickly.

"18 degrees?" He groaned, making me smile.

"That is pretty cold, but maybe it'll warm up? I mean it is ONLY 10 o'clock in the morning!" I said, praying that the weather will get better. This morning it was 25 degrees, and it was chilly, but then again I love extremely hot weather.

"You do realise that we have to spend at least a week in the UK just practising the routines, my single goes on sale tomorrow and I have a duet with Eden to shoot tomorrow so you'll be most likely practicing for it today. Most dancers show up a week before me, just to get comfortable. You'll have a lot of catching up to do," He said wisely.

Sometimes I wanted to scream at Tommy with his little remarks, but I controlled myself. He doesn't need to know I'm on my period, and that I'm an emotional wreck.

Millions of emotions shoot through me at once. I mean I notice the fact that his lips are very thin, but I think he'll turn out to be a pretty good kisser. The way his hair moves out of place, even though I'm sure that he's put at least a tub of hair gel on it. His eyes light up as he talks about the single and the way they turn cold when he mentions Eden. I feel an extreme flutter in my heart and I have to remind myself that I am no more the slut I used to be. And that no matter what I will not lead Tommy on. At the same time I feel annoyance that the crew couldn't tell me earlier about the rehearsals and the fact that I have to 'catch up'

Slowly, I finally began processing the words. He's got a duet with Eden? Oh Joy I guess I'll have to be around the whiney bitch for a few weeks. I mean I hope she's not touring with us, if she is I will personally strangle her in her sleep (of course I'll blame it on shay, who else?)

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't think you've heard my new song, or even heard the CD for that matter." Silly Tommy, of course I have. I've made it my mission to learn the beat to all his songs. But I just couldn't be asked. To be fair, I have 4 weeks to learn the lyrics. I do know his first single is Heartbreaker. The song is quite catchy actually so its okay to dance to, its just the other crap that he sings makes my ears bleed. I was still working on the not gagging every time I hear 'Do ya'.

"Actually I have heard the Cd once, or twice. I do know heartbreaker. I didn't realise that was Eden singing with you though." I said and he chuckled lightly.

"My man Kwest had great talent making her sound…. Presentable" He said, and I joined in the laughter as well. Everyone who knows Eden knows that she's got the most awful voice. Really Sadie COULD sound better if she tried but to be honest Eden is just awful.

"Well yes, me and Shay went to this karaoke bar one night and she just HAPPENED" I said 'happened' bitterly, sarcasm dripping off my voice "to be there and she got called up to sing. It was the worst version of 'I will always love you' I've ever heard. And I've heard many" I added. I mean the bitterness is still there. I got over Shay, but it's just the package that came with him that I can't get out of my mind. It seems that he's the reason for all my problems right now. He just escaped before the times got too rough."

"Ooh, I feel sorry for you, really. I mean I will always love you? How come Shay didn't run then and there?" Tommy said, making my laugh once more, I was starting to really enjoy this trip.

Now the hard part.

We're off to Gmajour records. Where my personal hell will begin.


	7. Enemies?

**_Hello anyone who still cares! i am so sorry for the long wait... i have been on holiday and since i've come back my computer has been broken and i only got it up last Monday. In the meantime school started and well i've been overloaded! I hope people will still read this... _**

**_Please tell me your thoughts and i am greatful for those of you who had reviewed earlier!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Enemies?**_

**I think its time I uncovered something. Something big. My father once told me that life's a funny thing, it can change direction at any time, one day you're lucky and the next you're not. He'd always tell me to use the lucky streak when you had it. I think he was wrong. Through life he did have his winning streaks, and it did make us, the 'Johnsons', very rich. The problem is that, well, there are always consequences when you get unlucky, and that's what happened. He got unlucky and we got unlucky and it seems that we're ridding on that bad luck. There's just one bad thing happening after another…**

_Jude POV: _

"So, sorry Tommy, but I think this is **not** going to be a drama-free visit." I said sadly, as we were pulling up into the massive orange studio.

The uneasiness that had vanished when Tommy and me found something in common had vanished. I felt like that 5-year-old kid again. The feeling was very frustrating. I really didn't know what to expect from my absurd situation.

I noticed that the studios themselves were the same around the world. The square orange building and the massive blue sign that hung above. I knew these studios too well. I had to always wait for Shay to finish recording, and over the last year I began to understand more about producing, and I sometimes even helped Kwest produce. That's where I knew my passion lay: in the music that would be created in these studios. It would always frustrate me when talentless people got the shot that they most defiantly did not deserve. Maybe I do sound big headed but I knew I was destined for that one shot.

"Whatcha mean, Harrison?" He asked teesingly. I guess he knew I wasn't who I'd told him I was. My passport name is Harrison, though. I had to have it changed when dad bought the shares and got rich. So technically I didn't really lie, I just withheld some of the truth.

"Whatever, Quincy" I replied, flirting just a little too much, but heck, I knew his real surname was Dutois, so he can't really use mine against me.

"You're a little devil aren't you?" He asked, and smiled at me. He seemed to look at my lips at that moment but I brushed it off, repeatedly chanting that this was hell and that I was not enjoying any bit of it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked suggestively and kicked myself mentally. This was such obvious flirting; I only ever did this to piss Shay off when he was being a massive ass.

"Heck Harrison, you name the place and I'd be there"

Wait did Tommy Quincy just wink at me?

No, seriously he just did.

I looked at him once more when tears began rolling down my cheeks and I was holding the car door handle to support myself up. The thick leather seats underneath didn't seem to agree with my booming laughter and I slipped onto the floor of the stylish car. This only made me laugh harder. The whole situation was just ridiculous.

Tommy simply rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically but I did see a small smile on his face, I swear I heard a chuckle through my laughter but I couldn't be sure.

He then quickly retreated outside and went around the other side to open my door. I took his offered hand and held it firmly. My knees began to give in and unconsciously I moved my body closer to Tommy's. I didn't want to face my past.

That was the last place I wanted to re-visit again.

I just hoped that… I don't know what I hoped. I guess I knew that it wouldn't be okay, but as I inhaled Tommy's sweet scent I knew that my world would be much better now that he was present in my crazy, messed up life.

With a deep breath I recollected myself and smiled slightly at Tommy. He looked down to see his own hand turn blue from my tight grip. I laughed lightly and shrugged to his questioning glance.

He was one slow guy.

I released my firm grip slightly but still held onto his hand. This was just surreal. I wanted to go back home to an annoying Sadie and a wallowing mother. On the other hand I waned to do this. I was sure that Mason would be an amazing choreographer. I was excited at how nice Tommy was. I expected a complete bachelor. He probably was like that but a girl could hope, right?

"Earth to Jude?"

"Yep, c'mon we wouldn't want to disappoint Darious, right?" I said sarcastically, and Tommy, thank god, kept his mouth shut. I don't think I would've been able to deal with yet another argument with him.

Next we made our way through the large automatic doors into Gmajour. The first thing we saw was a large amount of interns and co-workers waiting for Tommy and I. In the middle stood a dark-skinned man whose face I wished I didn't know. He was dressed expensively; my guess would probably be that this one was another one of his tailor made suits from Armani, or maybe Gucci. For once I actually couldn't tell.

In front of us stood the one and only Darious Mill, and to his right was his nephew, Shay Mills, while to his left stood the wonderful snake Eden Taylor.

The three people that made my life hell, the three people that I wanted to escape, and I guess the one in the middle who would pay my salary.

I would have to suck it up.

And no way am I hugging any of them.

I'd rather die a slow and painful death.

Just as I was thinking this Tommy let go of my hand –which wasn't cutting of the circulation of his hand, thank god. Somehow my hand felt empty without his. It felt as if a piece of me was missing.

Upon seeing Tommy they all greeted him casually, Darious gave him a 'man hug'. Eden rubbed her, um, cleavage, against him. Shay was just… well Shay. He shook Tommy's hand but I could see the venom in his eyes, or the too-cocky look on his face. He was trying to be patronizing but next to Tommy he looked like a little boy who got lost and bumped into that one kid he was scared of. I didn't fail to notice that Shay was his old muscly self, and again I compared him to Tommy. Hands down Tommy won every battle- even music-wise.

I knew it would be my turn next, and I was right. The sick little family gasped all together at once as they laid their eyes upon me.

I didn't know why Shay gasped, but I guess it was for show, just so Eden wouldn't suspect anything. I was wondering how Shay found out it was me who applied for the summer job, as far as I knew there were lots of 'Jude Harrisons' in the world.

"Hey Everyone!" I broke the silence, and broke the tension in the confused faces of the workers of 'Gmajour UK'.

"Jude!" Shay practically ran up to hug me, but I backed away slightly, and I heard a growl come out of Tommy's mouth. _'Sexy' _I thought, and once again hit myself mentally.

Abruptly Shay stopped in front of me, a little too close for my liking. I felt Tommy take my hand again and I rolled my eyes at his over-protectiveness. It did feel nice, though. His hand was where it belonged and I really don't remember anyone being this caring, or at least this caring for a long time. Again I was forced to bring myself down to reality.

I gave Shay an indifferent smile and squeezed Tommy's hand for support. I guess I was more worried about his reaction to this situation than to anything else.

Darious cleared his throat at the tense scene.

I could only imagine how it all looked.

This hot boybander was holding onto my hand, and I was pretty sure my hand had turned blue from HIS tight grip but I was too caught up in the moment to look down and inspect. There was my ex-boyfriend trying to hug me, and then little 'ol me, kinda stuck in the middle of these two… possessive… men.

"Well if it isn't little miss Johnson, I knew you'd come crawling back, I just didn't think you'd sink this low." Came the bitter words out of the slut's mouth.

Oh no, she didn't.

Eden Taylor just re-started the never-ending war between us. Correction the war she'd thought she'd won.

I hope she realises just what mistake she'd done because my thoughts were screaming:

_Bring it on, bitch, 'coz you're __**so**__ going down- and this time we'll see who comes out on top. _


	8. Let it go

Let it go Hello everyone!! THANK YOU for your awesome feedback! The reviews were awesome and I was so happy to get so many! You truly have exceeded my expectations! Hope you all like the chapter, and please leave a review! **Let it go**

When I was six my dad always used to say, 'be the bigger person'. I thought that meant I just gave up my seat to Sadie, or I would give her the last sweet in a packet. I realise now that it means something different. It means that you have more knowledge capacity than the person before you. It means you are smarter, and quicker than that person. It means you literally are, 'the bigger person'. But sometimes being the bigger person is hard, and if that means letting it go, well, it's hard. Maybe advice is made to be broken?

_Tommy_:

Maybe I was being selfish, but man, was this scene hot. I was completely captivated by this beautiful creature before me.

And NO I do NOT mean Eden Taylor.

Do be serious.

Next to Jude she looked like a…. there isn't a word in my 'limited vocabulary' (don't ask, according to Jude I don't know how to describe things fully.) This girl was just an _amateur_ next to Jude.

_Flashback:  
_

"_NO I'm telling you their music is much better,"_

"_You do not mean that"_

"Yes I do, Jude. Trust me I've worked with both of them."

"I've been to their gigs, and I'm telling you they are just so much more… _exquisite!"_

"_Where did you get that word from?" _

"_Well I know you limited vocabulary doesn't uphold such treasurable words!"_

_  
"And there was me think every girl said 'like' in-between each word."_

"You mean like this? Yeah and I was like no way, they're like, so, not, like good." Se began laughing and more flirting ensued.

_  
End Flashback_

Jude had style, and grace unlike any other girl I had ever seen. She was special, and I couldn't stop thinking of her like a goddess. Maybe it was wrong that I noticed how her red hair shone in the light, or how her blue eyes sparkled when we talked about music. The way her full red lips move makes me want…

I was not staring.

Much.

I am slowly starting to realise just how pathetically sad I am. Maybe I'm not. Maybe I am actually falling for Jude. Who would've thought? Me falling in love with Jude 'Johnson', or 'Harrison' as she prefers it now. Well JJ sure knew how to cause a scene. Maybe this would be one of those moments.

I haven't actually thought a lot about the former Jude. Or the one I knew of. First of because she was Shay's girlfriend she was not one of my inner circle- or any circle I chose to be with. I despise Shay, because he hates me. He thinks that I'm an arrogant 'asshole' when, clearly, he is much, much, worse than I am. I mean who would choose Eden over a beauty like Jude? JJ was the name all the tabloids used for Jude, or she was known as JJ and only Shay called her Jude, and only on formal occasions. I guess Gmajour didn't know how to respond to Jude.

JJ was a wild party girl that many people made crap up about. There was the story where she was cheating on Shay, or where she was a drama queen. The story when she, supposedly, wanted a movie deal but Shay forbid her to have one! That sort of crap that the tabloids make up to make our lives hell, or at least complicate them a little. I always thought she had to be good hearted to put up with Shay, but hey, if I knew she was this Jude. No way Shay would've been dating her for as long as he had. I think everyone thought the wedding bells were ringing. Obviously they were wrong. Some may ask what happened?

Eden happened.

I wanted to step in front of Jude and tell the slut exactly what I thought, but Jude simply squeezed my hand, harder than she had before we came into this place.

I think she just made my hand permanently blue. As long as she doesn't let go I don't mind. She can make my hand bleed for all I care.

Actually the blood would be good right about now.

"Eden Taylor. How nice, you have your claws out, already. And I haven't even pretended to like you for a second. This is an improvement."

I fought back a laugh at Eden's face. She scrunched it up and glared at Jude with a lot of venom. The thing that really bothered me was Jude had a perfectly straight face on throughout the whole scene. She seemed to be enjoying it. That taunted Eden even more.

"Well they say I always had more style than you" Eden quickly replied, but Jude laughed.

"Well it never was my style to steal boyfriends, so if that's what you're talking about, I'm sure you do have a LOT of style in that." Jude grinned and let go of my hand.

Momentarily I thought whether she'd attempt to punch Eden but I thought better of it.

She'd wait at least a day. I hoped to, but that was just I. And I bet the men in the crowd were sending wishes to god for a full on catfight.

Suddenly, Jude shrugged, and smiled sweetly at Eden, who had now gone red-faced, for the loss of speech.

"The big D!" Jude skipped over to my boss and kissed his cheek. I think she was trying to annoy Shay, and boy did it work.

Shay's face darkened, and he glared at his uncle because of it.

This time I did laugh. Shay turned his glare to me and I just smiled slightly at him. The little boy thought he ha a chance with Jude.

I became fully aware of the tension in the room, everyone's yes were moving backwards and forwards between Shay, Jude, Darious, Eden and I.

"I see everyone's met my new backup dancer. She'll also help me with the music on my new album" I broke the tense atmosphere among the gathering crowd. Jude turned around and squealed.

She had the biggest smile on her face, I smiled in return and she jumped, and I do not exaggerate things, into my arms. She kissed both of my cheeks, and I swear I heard Shay puff in the background.

At that moment I was possibly the happiest man alive. She fit perfectly in my arms, and I was sad to let her go.

She jumped down and took D's hand.

"Okay maestro, show me around this place! And lets get my hair over with, I'm really not looking forward to that."

I watched as Darious began showing her Studio 1 and smiled like a fool.

This was going to be the best summer yet.


	9. Scheming Plans

_Hi guys, Thank you all for your support and I'm sorry for the time its taken me. The chapter is short, but I am overloaded with work and I felt sorry for you guys, 'coz you wouldn't have gotten the next chapter for at least another week, and I'm not that evil. Hopefully this will answer some of your questions :)_ _Ohhhh and please check out my new story (yes I know- I am crazy- but it was stuck in my head and I'll do my best with these two stories... for now) "Wild Child" on the twilight board. Go to my profile… and review please. _

Scheming Plans

**I remember the first time I was allowed into a studio. I was 7. My dad had a business trip in New York and he took me along with him. It happened to be with the business mogul Darious Mills. I remember thinking of him as a hero. A person with such authority. I remember he had given me a tour of the studios, and even showed me how it all works. I distinctly remember being allowed to sit in his, what seemed then, monstrous leather chair.**

**Just goes to show how things change.**

The day my parents found out I had my hair dyed red, my mum cried. Sadie rolled her eyes and my dad was very still; from shock or terror-I don't know.

When I actually had it done no one was home, obviously my dad was somewhere off in another country, and my mum was organising some event. Sadie… well who knew where Sadie was.

That change was on a whim. I had just agreed to date shay and I decided it was time for a change. I knew then I wasn't the preppy perfect daughter Sadie was, or the daughter my mum wanted. I knew that I was entering a stage of 'rebellion' (mum made me go to see a psychiatrist after the red-hair incident). So the best move for me was red.

I felt sad that I had to change back to blonde. It meant letting go of a lot of things. The things I had been throughout the last year. The things that hung over my head for so long.

The hard part was to open up your own book and begin a new chapter. I think lately my book had just stopped being written. It had blank pages for chapters that had already happened. I blame myself personally. My own fault. I gave up on life. I didn't see the point of trying. Generally what was the point? I didn't see one positive thing about my life.

My father had abandoned me; my boyfriend cheated on me, humiliated me. For once in my life my mother depended ON me. My sister had become my rock, and she was diagnosed to die. My career was stopped because of the very family that accepted me. The 'Mills' empire had been the start and the death of me. And I learnt to accept the fact.

The irony of this whole thing is, is exactly this single thought on my mind: "Why do I keep coming back?"

Darious stopped anyone from signing me and as far as anyone was concerned I was a cast-off, a nobody. A person to mock. I didn't like that. So I stopped fighting. I had seen my dream, and tripped over when I was in arms-length.

Now I was confused to why Darious welcomed me back with open arms. I knew why Shay had, but really D? He held major grudges. I just happened to be the daughter of Stuart Johnson. Surely since Shay had been cheating on me he had very right to treat me like trash. Insert sarcastic sigh.

The conversation was kept light. Merely mindless chatter and I felt both of us kept our questions back.

Darious had led me upstairs where he announced his sister was waiting for me. He smiled and called for her.

I was face-to-face with the woman at all of my auditions. Portia, I realised.

"Hi! Jude, welcome to our team." She smiled brightly and hugged me.

I thought her welcome was nice. I decided I could trust her.

"Hello, nice to finally meat you properly, "I smiled at her and returned the hug.

"She hasn't been causing too much trouble, I hope." Portia said with a glint in her eye. She knew who I was, I realised.

"No just Tommy being his usual ass" Darious said, with mock humour, but I knew he meant it seriously.

"Tommy hasn't said anything, IF ONLY Shay wasn't being a…" I began defending Tommy, and I didn't even understand what Tommy did. Apart from support me, obviously.

I guess Tommy was right – Darious had a something against him.

"You know me Jude, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I love all of my family." He said, I guess to provoke me. I just smiled brilliantly, showing my teeth, just to annoy him.

"And what a family you have" I turned around to face Portia and rolled my eyes behind his back. She strained to keep herself from giggling and I saw her trying to cover it up with a cough.

That sent me laughing because it came out more like a gag, rather that a cough.

He left us to our business and me and Portia set to talk about the type of blonde I wanted to have.

"Angelic Blonde." I said, and she set herself to the challenge, creating the perfect hue.

After the dye my hair was left in foil and I was told to wait for 30 minutes, then we'd wash it and I will be blonde.

Unexpectedly Darious came in. He sat down on the leather sofa available next to the clothing racks- costumes I imagined. What was with the man and leather anyway?

"Jude when you are ready I would like to speak to you privately." He said seriously.

"Spit it out D, I'm not really busy." I said, making myself as much at home as I could be. Looking through the clothes, I found Portia had really good taste and I'd have to convince her to lend me some of the dresses, and especially the shoes.

"You better sit down then." He said and patted the seat next to him- I felt like there was something going on. It seemed like the beginning of a creepy horror movie, where the uncle gets you trapped and kills you on the spot.

"I think I'd prefer standing thank you." Well- I'm not exactly going to test fate, am I?

"Okay, whatever you prefer." He smiled, showing his vamparistic white teeth, definitely a horror movie, I thought.

"Okay- you're creeping me out D." Honestly, I told him. He laughed in response. It sounded a bit like an evil laugh too.

"Well, you shouldn't be worried. I just want you to replace Eden, that's all."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, at least you can sing. I mean you can begin by singing "Heartbreaker" with Tommy. Oh Jude, don't give me that look. We all know Eden is a washout. Now its your turn to replace her."

Wow. And the catch?

* * *

**sorry for the evil cliffhanger, but you have to live with it ;) i would like to say sorry to all of my faithful reviewers (you guys know who you are). i have not had time to answer all of your (AMAZING) reviews. So i have read them, and i hope to read more!**


	10. Hearbreaker

Hey! Sorry if you guys hate me, I have been busy and I had important deadlines to complete. I felt strangely inspired so I hope you'll love, sorry I've skipped ahead by three months but you'll se why in the end. I am planning on drawing this one to a close soon, so hopefully it won't be too confusing. Please review :) New chapters should be coming quicker because im on holiday from friday!

_**Heartbreaker**_

**I wrote my first song when I was six, got my first acoustic at ten, and it has barely left my hands since. Everything I am, everything I've worked for, has brought me to this stage tonight. Sometimes if you listen really hard, you can almost hear it, that moment in your life that changes… forever.**

_Fast-forward three months later:_

On this late August night I could feel the crowd cheering, Tommy's face was evidently very horrified, he was not ready. I sent him a reassuring smile, which is the most he has gotten from me for the past few days. His fault. Portia was right Tommy always fucks things up.

The night, on the rooftop shall not be forgiven; I refuse to give him the chance of day. What a manwhore. People did warn me but no, I just had to fall for the wrong guy. Why do I always fall for the wrong guy? They're all so great, telling me I practically hold the sun and the moon in both of my hands but none of them want to date me.

"Hey Jude," Shay called. He came over and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Shay-Shay how you feeling?" I asked, curiously. The whole break-up with Eden did not go down well, but I had to hand it to him, he was one strong guy. Somehow this whole thing made him more human to me- before he was just the 'ex', that first love. It's a different story now.

Shay just shrugged and smiled sadly. Silently I let my gaze fall onto Tommy. He was glaring at Shay, and probably at me. I didn't have the heart to go over there; I wouldn't want to make things worse.

After a few more good-lucks. The stage went quiet and loud shrieks were heard through the stadium. The crowd began chanting "Jude and Tommy, Jude and Tommy." Over and over again. I could smell the sweat off everyone's bodies. The anxious glances, and the reassuring smiles of the many life-long friends I had made on my –ahem- little adventure.

The opening chords of Heartbreaker were being played and the large open space was filled with screams.

Slowly Tommy went up onto stage, the other dancers had started their routine, and the lights went of, with them in costumes consisting of only bright lights around their bodies.

All went dark Tommy started singing.

**Look out  
Look out  
Look out**

**(Tommy)  
Where it's at (where it's at)  
I know karma's coming to pay me back (pay me back)  
I'm with the sweetest thang that's on the map (on the map)  
I broke her heart in 30 seconds flat  
In 30 seconds flat**

He started doing his routine and I took a deep breath in, as the other girls started to appear on stage.

**Now how did I (how did I)  
Just how did I become that kind of guy (kind of guy)  
To look at girl and lie right in the eye (in the eye)  
My momma told me willy that aint right  
Boy now that aint right**

The light suits were twinkling like stars, creating the full effect I felt the thuds of their sharp steps as I prepared myself underneath Tommy's dancing feet.

I knew the routine off by heart. I could practically feel the orange ball bouincing up and down in tommy's hand, and him putting an arm around Kelly, one of my, now, good friends.

**I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
(I didn't mean to break your heart)**

The part where he dances with Shayne, it looked so cool in the video,and I could feel the girls gusshing at the magniffied image of tommy dancing with the lights. The stage itself consisted of two cemi-circles that twisted and turned through the show. It was really cool to watch.

**I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
I'm a heartbreaker**

Karma goes onto stage, the light below lights her petite figure up.

**I'm a heartbreaker**

Loops goes up, sticking her bum out, I dared her to do it, and she's always one for a challenge.

**  
I'm a heartbreaker**

Chlo is up, probably just pouting or doing a sexy pose.

**  
I'm a heartbreaker**

Tommy does the heart thingy, where his hands just flow out, showing a breaking heart- guess who's idea that was. D decided that could be the new 'fan-girl movement'

**(Jude)**

My turn, quickly I get raised up onto the stage, panic fills my body, but not the type which would make me want to runaway, the type where my body is over-excited and I feel butterflies fluttering. Tommy looks stunning and all I could hear were the too-true lyrics of the song in my head.

**You're my heartbreaker**

Once. Tommy turns and gives ,me an encouragings smile. My newly bleached blonde hair is backcomped and 'big'. The gold dress I'm wearing is probably worth more that the actual stage, and Tommy's adoring look encourages me to go further into the song.

**You're my heartbreaker**

Twice**  
You're my heartbreaker**

Three times.

I feel the other girls behind me, forming a semi-circle around as, their movemnts in perfect sync I give tommy a flirty smile, and I see the other girls light up-literally.

**(Tommy)  
A h h h h I'm a heart  
A h h h I'm a**

**  
Where she go (where she go)**

I go off the stage quickly. Portia is pushing me to change.

**I got some things I gotta let her know (let her know)  
To fix the love now its impossible (its imposible)  
But baby baby if we take it slow  
If we take it slow  
We can make it work make it work  
We just cant throw the love down in the dirt in the dirt  
You probly think that im a f**kin jerk  
cause the way I let you down it made you hurt  
I didn't mean to make you hurt**

Stark naked I search for my next outfit. My hair goes up into a slik ponytail and the pink hoodie I am wearing goes over the top of my head. The girl are all now down and Tommy is just dancing by himself

**I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
(I didn't mean to break your heart)  
I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
(Tommy)  
I'm a heartbreaker**

I go up onto the stage but the screens cover me, so an earlier image of me in the dress comes up.  
**(Jude)  
You're my heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heart  
(Jude)  
A h h h h im a heart  
A h h h ima**

We both dissapear as the screen flashes both our faces together.

The stage turns and the girls are screaming louder. "Jude and Tommy" they chant. My solo is up.

**(Jude&Tommy)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)**

The ruitine is basic, and the girls all utter encouragement on the stage, the steps are ingraved in my head. Go up, down, both hands on the ground, flow back up, pop, turn, repeat. You're a cat. Make it seem like you're a big scary tyger. He's hurt you Jude make them feel it. I could hear all of those Jamie's words. They were there, in my memory. The series of events just came back crushing down. The 'I love yous' that kiss and the biggest betrayal of all Tommy and Eden. He was a heartbreaker. He had broken my heart.

**Break it down  
(Lets break it down)**

Tommy joins me and I pop right at him. Wishing I could slap him on stage I just do it lightly, as a dance movemnt.

**Break it down  
(Lets break it down)**

I felt the chrods of the song, I felt the beat. I felt the heat between our melting bodies and I felt as if I was commiting a crime enjoying this.

**Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)**

I put the black and white hood up and dissaperaded of off the stage.

The girls started singing as portia pulled the dress over my head. I felt tommy stare down the gap and I felt the urge to scream at him for peeping. I'd have to have a word with him about that.

**(Jude)  
You're my heartbreaker  
I went back up and went close to tommy, looking as if I was wispering the words into his ear:  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
(Will.)  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
A h h h h I'm a heart  
A h h h h I'm a**

He did some more moves and the song ended.

Portia pulled me along again and it was time for the next number- the worst was over, now I just had to deal with the rest.


	11. Broken Strings

_Hi everyone! *hides* I'm sooo sorry. It's exactly a month since i updated. I could blame authors block but really... its just I've been too lazy and tired to think of something good. This one's extra long just for you :) I hope more things start to make sense. I thought the story might be getting a bit boring so i kinda mixed it up a bit with the whole time jumping thing... its confusing but worth it in the end.... trust me :) So won't keep you waiting... thank you for those who haven't given up on me... I seriously appreciate it! This story is soon coming to an end.._

_ i own nothing.... don't rub it in my face. _

_**Broken Strings**_

_**Previously:**_

_**After a few more good-lucks. The stage went quiet and loud shrieks were heard through the stadium. The crowd began chanting "Jude and Tommy, Jude and Tommy."**_

_*******_

_**The 'I love yous' that kiss and the biggest betrayal of all Tommy and Eden. He was a heartbreaker. He had broken my heart. **_

Chapter 10:

Sometimes you adapt. The consequences of your actions are forgotten and you just simply adapt. The whole point of this was always to make money, I knew, right from the start, that I needed to provide for my family. It wasn't a case of what if… it was crucial.

Given the chance, I grabbed it with both hands and I wouldn't let it go… no matter who or what I had to cross. Maybe that was what Tommy Quincy told himself too… only I didn't know his reasons for doing so, he sure knew mine.

_Back 2 months:_

No one's POV.

Jude came to know on the studio door with two coffees in hand. The hot liquid was teasing her, and annoying her at the same time.

She listened as a few chords were played by what she could guess was Tommy.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_  
_they're not enough_

Those three words  
Are said too much

Then the playing stopped and Jude kicked the door open with her foot.

"I like that, where's it from? Doesn't sound like your usual stuff" She said thoughtfully.

"My first album" Tommy replied.

"What the one that never got released? Frozen?" She asked, handing him his strarbucks coffee.

"Yes- wait how do you know that?" He asked, looking curiously at Jude.

"A girl did some research" Jude replied with a wide grin.

"Wikipedia had that??" Tommy asked, panic colouring his voice.

"Who said anything about Wikipedia?" She said humour evident in her voice, "I have a walking Tommy dictionary at home, a.k.a Sadie." Jude said with a laugh, and Tommy just looked at her funnily.

"My sister, Tommy. Not literally." Jude rolled her eyes. She smiled as she inhaled the sweet sent of her Caramel Latte.

"Tell me about your sister" Tommy stood up from the piano and sat down on the comfy black rug next to Jude.

"Well… she's probably very much your type. She has blonde hair.." Tommy interrupted her. "But then so do you." Rolling her eyes Jude continued. "I'm too feisty for your liking, you couldn't keep me on a leash" Tommy chuckled and nodded for her to continue. "Sades… is my big sister, she can be a complete pain in the ass but still I love her and she's probably the only person in my family who actually cares about my feelings." Jude shrugged. "She's like my mum. She makes me call her everyday and I give her a detailed report on how good your hair looks everyday." Jude busted out laughing at Tommy's shocked face. She had mentioned, several times, what an unhealthy, stalkerish crush Sadie had on Tommy.

"Jude Harrison that is not funny. I will have to punish you."

Her beautiful blue eyes grew wide and she jumped up, quickly put her coffee onto the piano and run off, with Tommy chasing her around the room, the two fell into a tangled mess on the floor. Quickly, Tommy began tickling her and she was screaming "Uncle, uncle, uncle."

Somehow the two ended up with Tommy on top of Jude, and a bright red Jude lay on the comfy rug, staring into Tommy's eyes, awaiting his next move. He was glancing from her eyes to her lips, not knowing what to do.

He contemplated his options, he could kiss her and pray that she wouldn't hurt him later, he could get off her and she'd definitely kick him (So Jude) or he could wait for her to do something. Anything. It seemed like she was waiting too.

After what seemed like a lifetime Jude started humming and she just pecked him on the cheek.

She crawled under him and smacked his ass lightly, giggling she took her worn brown journal out and picked the guitar up.

Tommy watched her, as she concentrated really hard on getting the perfect song. She could hear her singing the word under her breath but he never really quite heard enough to make the song out.

Tommy thought the girl was mesmerizing.

She started playing the opening chords and looked for Tommy's eyes. He looked at her and nodded. The two had a special connection when it came to times like this. She had missing words and Tommy would just help her along, it was a bit like fill in the blanks of a song.

**You cant play on broken strings  
You cant feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I cant tell you something that aint real**

**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late**

**Let me hold you for the last time  
Its the last change to feel again**

She sang what she had so far and he nodded in approval. He touched her shoulder lightly after she clicked off again into her world. He felt electricity burning his hand, feeling confident he pulled her chin up, and her big, blue eyes bored into his.

"Can I try something?"

She simply nodded.

Softly he pulled the guitar off her lap, and put her onto his lap. Never leaving her eyes, she felt comfortable, slowly, and passionately he connected their lips together, in soft, gentle kiss.

-x-x-x-

_**Go forward one month (this is a week before the concert):**_

Tommy POV:

I couldn't believe me! Just because I got jealous… she just had to over-react. It was her idea in the first place to hide our relationship. It isn't my fault Darious threatened to take her contract away if I didn't date Eden.

AGH! This is so messed up.

It is not Eden I love its Jude. Even Eden knows that! How frustrating is that?

Maybe I should recap.

After that amazing, mind-blowing kiss almost one month ago Darious announced that I had to date Eden. Jude was pissed. No more like heartbroken, then Jude decided to replace Eden on my new single- well that had something to do with Darious but still, she replaced Eden and the two started having these… bitch fights. Fighting over everything, and then Jude teamed up with Shay and I got jealous and she screamed at me, and slapped me, and well kinda broke up with me.

Jude POV:

He tells me who I can't hang around with? Romeo my ass. What the heck is his problem? I get it; Darious wants Tommy to date the skank, I'm the one sleeping in his bed, and I'm the one that writes music with him, I'm the one he tells his shit to, and I AM the one he comes home to in the end of the day… and all of a sudden he tells me I can't be friends with Shay?

I mean sure, the guy was not my favourite person either, but at least he was decent and to be honest, I knew, that it was because of Eden I hated him so much. He was just stuck in her claws at the time of out –very public- break-up.

Then Eden just had to go and say that she and Tommy are very madly in love, and made him say 'I love you'. That was just a little bit overboard.

It went something like this:

"_So Eden, Tommy you guys are the it couple at the moment, how's everything?"_

"_Oh it's all going good." _Good my arse, he can't stand you.

"_Yeah, everything is just perfect at the moment, Eden is very supportive of my new tour coming up next week." _Piss off, Eden can't get over the fact she's not fronting you, and some dancer is.

"_Yeah, I'm excited to just see him up there, making all those girls swoon." _Ha ha ha, aren't we funny?

"_Yeah, I'm excited to sing with Jude, and to have all my amazing backup crew behind with me all the way" _Tommy does deserve brownie points for this one, I can't deny that any interview that he has he does mention me, or the crew in some way.

"_Yes, the show is going to be spectacular, and I'm planning to take the advantage of these last two days, right honey. I mean we just barely made it past the I love yous, never mind a tour" _Insert little snotty laugh here.

"_OOH so you guys really are serious then?" _

"_Well yeah, right honey, I just love Tommy so much." _Tommy shifts uncomfortably and mumbles something, I could see from the pain on his face she stood on his foot.

_"Of course, I love you too." _

The end.

THEN HE TELLS ME NOT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SHAY? OR JAMIE, OR SPEID. Any guy…. Gay or not. He just had his girlfriend declare their love for each other, and I'm not meant to be angry.

I sat there, in my big, expensive room. The view was pretty but I needed out, I needed to think.

I got out my guitar and went down into the music studio. Kwest had been teaching me, in between the dance rehearsals, further techniques on the soundboard, I had begun mixing my newest song- broken strings.

**Let me hold you**

**For the last time**

**It's the last chance to feel again**

**But you broke me**

**Now I can't feel anything**

**When I love you**

**It's so untrue**

**I can't even convince myself**

**When I'm speaking**

**It's the voice of someone else**

**Oh it tears me up**

**I tried to hold but it hurts too much**

**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**

**To make it all okay**

**You can't play our broken strings**

**You can't feel anything**

**That your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that aint real**

**Oh the truth hurts**

**And lies worse**

**I can't like it anymore**

**And I love you a little less than before**

**Oh what are we doing?**

**We are turning into dust**

**Playing house in the ruins of us**

**Running back through the fire**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**It's like chasing the very last train**

**When it's too late**

**Oh it tears me up**

**I tried to hold but it hurts too much**

**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**

**To make it all okay**

**You can't play our broken strings**

**You can't feel anything**

**That your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that aint real**

**Oh the truth hurts**

**And lies worse**

**I can't like it anymore**

**And I love you a little less than before**

**But we're running through the fire**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**It's like chasing the very last train**

**When we both know it's too late**

**You can't play our broken strings**

**You can't feel anything**

**That your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that aint real**

**Oh the truth hurts**

**And lies worse**

**I can't like it anymore**

**And I love you a little less than before**

**Oh and I love you a little less than before**

**Let me hold you for the last time**

**It's the last change to feel again**

No more Jude and Tommy. We were going to end.

He needed his career and we couldn't work this out. Because it hurts, it hurts more than ever. It hurts that he couldn't say I love you to me first- as 1st grade as that may sound. It hurts too much because we were both fucked up. We were running from ourselves. Maybe I thought I could fix him, but I can't- I need to be fixed first.

And Tommy would not understand that.

He'll never know how much I truly love him.

??? POV:

_**We lie the loudest when we lie to ourselves.**_


End file.
